


i see your star (you left it burning for me)

by excaliburs (eaglelord)



Series: until spring comes again [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Athena makes a deal with the Moirai, Gen, Kidfic, Light Angst, Past Life Memories, Past Lives, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglelord/pseuds/excaliburs
Summary: Fora um acordo complicado.Uma mera audiência com as Moiras já lhe havia custado caro demais; seria uma dívida que você pagaria pelo resto de suas existências e próximas encarnações, mas você pensa valer a pena enquanto assiste em fascínio silencioso os fios cortados se reconstituindo lentamente emnovasvidas, ainda que possuam as mesmas almas pelas quais você lutou tanto até o momento dessa audiência.Quando chega a sua vez, seu fio é dourado, inquebrável, único, porém irremediavelmentedanificado, tal como todos os outros; assim como eles, você também procura por redenção.





	1. intro: we'll be there before too long

**Author's Note:**

> Feito para o Secret Saint 2017.
> 
> OI SANDRINHA espero que você goste, quando vi "gêmeos" e "angst" na sua tabela, imediatamente pensei nesse AU que comecei em... 2014 (!) e que nunca consegui elaborar, mas que agora veio tão prontinho que chegou a me emocionar um pouco ;;
> 
> Espero que a ideia seja meio autoexplicativa, mas se não for: é um AU de reincarnação onde Athena faz Um Acordo para dar uma chance de vidas melhores e normais para os seus cavaleiros, mas as coisas nem sempre dão certo, então é... Separei em capítulos porque na verdade não tá pronto PRONTO (até porque quero que decidam os ships por mim apesar de eu ser obviamente biased por alguns, já), e eu pretendo continuar elaborando essa história através dessa parte inicial, até pra recuperar meu mojo de Escrever Saint Seiya.
> 
> SEM MAIS DELONGAS parece curto porque eu separei em capítulos mas [voz do Saga] não é bem assim!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saori barganha com o destino.

_Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_  
_Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_  
_Returning nightmares only shadows_  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright_  
_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_

Fora um acordo complicado.

Uma mera audiência com as Moiras já lhe havia custado caro demais; seria uma dívida que você pagaria pelo resto de suas existências e próximas encarnações, mas você pensa valer a pena enquanto assiste em fascínio silencioso os fios cortados se reconstituindo lentamente em _novas_ vidas, ainda que possuam as mesmas almas pelas quais você lutou tanto até o momento dessa audiência.

 _Não podemos garantir que eles não irão lembrar_ , as três vozes uníssonas ecoam pela câmara, te causando arrepios involuntários. Ninguém tem controle sobre as Moiras, nem mesmo seu pai, e estando você mesma e aquelas tantas almas à mercê delas, você não tem o que fazer a não ser curvar-se em respeito ao que elas representam. _Bem se vê que foram escolhidos com cuidado_ , elas continuam, os dedos tortos e ressecados de uma delas acariciando um fio dourado, _eles têm muita determinação._

Não é sábio responder muito menos lhes dar qualquer informação _a mais_ , por mais que você suspeite que elas já saibam muito além do que você mesma imagina das vidas de todos os envolvidos no acordo. Elas tecem com calma os delicados porém resistentes fios pelos quais você olhou por tanto tempo, dessa vez sem revesti-los dos destinos grandiosos que outrora lhes foram dados tanto como presentes quanto como maldições; serão ordinários, todos eles, munidos de nada mais que suas almas velhas e corpos mortais em um mundo onde não precisariam se preocupar com quem salvar além de si mesmos.

Era perfeito demais para um acordo tão delicado, e você sabia disso.

Quando elas terminam e te perguntam _você está pronta, criança?_ , você não responde de imediato; você quer se sentir pronta, quer recebê-los em paz e segurança nas novas condições que você os deu, mas você não pode intervir, não _ainda_.

Você toca em um dos fios apenas para ter sua mão estapeada pela de uma delas; _são delicados demais para suas mãos calejadas de batalha_ , elas protestam, e você não vê calos em suas mãos, mas também não se atreve a tentar de novo.

Quando chega a sua vez, seu fio é dourado, inquebrável, único, porém irremediavelmente _danificado_ , tal como todos os outros; assim como eles, você também procura por redenção.

(eles nascem, um a um, na mesma ordem de antes, e você não sabe se é por capricho das moiras ou se sempre fará parte de seus destinos as conexões que têm um com o outro, seja por idade ou por laços de sangue

os gêmeos são os primeiros de muitos a chorarem no hospital; você reza por menos lágrimas a serem derramadas nessa nova chance, mas você sabe que as Moiras gostam de brincar com as falhas de cada fio

você as sente passando os dedos nas suas há tempo demais para ser ingênua)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: josé gonzález - crosses


	2. I dig my hole, you build a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sobre Kanon e seus pesadelos.

_Now the waves they drag you down_  
_Carry you to broken ground_  
_Though I find you in the sand_  
_Wipe you clean with dirty hands_

 

Você tem pesadelos desde que você tem lembranças; sonhos confusos com seu irmão, os cabelos dele esbranquiçados, os olhos vermelhos, e você não sabe se estão vermelhos de tanto chorar ou de nunca dormir; você sabe que Saga dorme muito pouco (e você não sabe o porquê, sua mãe só diz que ele é “diferente de você nisso”). Você o vê de longe em seus sonhos, distante e encoberto por ondas, e você mal consegue se mexer porque você está se afogando – você está sempre se afogando –, e sair de onde você está para alcançá-lo é impossível quando você mal consegue respirar, os pulmões cheios de água, sal e – você descobriu depois como se chamava esse sentimento – ódio.

Você sente raiva de Saga. Você o ama, é claro, mais do que tudo e acima de tudo, e você faria qualquer coisa para garantir uma noite de sono tranquila para ele. Mas você sente raiva, tanta raiva, dele, de sua mãe, do mundo—você sempre acorda de seus pesadelos para encontrar Saga ali do seu lado, com você, deixando em silêncio você arrancar tufos de cabelo dele no seu desespero para acordar, lágrimas de dor escorrendo pelo rosto dele e caindo sobre o seu, sua voz fraca e quebrada lhe dizendo que está tudo bem, que foi só um sonho, e você sente raiva de tê-lo machucado enquanto deseja machucá-lo ainda mais.

Há também os sonhos sem ele. Não deixam de ser pesadelos, nunca deixam de ser pesadelos, mas ao menos não há a sensação de afogamento; você tem controle sobre seu corpo e seus movimentos. Há o mar, uma eterna constante em seu subconsciente; há altíssimos pilares, rachados e agredidos por lampejos dourados e borrões coloridos, e há você, e você sente que está intervindo em algo sério demais para você, algo além de sua compreensão – e humanidade –; você não sente medo algum até os pilares ruírem e o mundo ao seu redor começar a desmoronar, e o menino-pássaro que invade seus sonhos e sua mente te diz que você está _errado errado errado_ —

Você acorda sozinho desses sonhos, silencioso, procurando Saga com o olhar aflito de quem teme ter perdido algo importante. Você vai até a cama dele, enfia um dedo sob seu nariz, espera que ele respire uma, duas, três vezes, e volta para a sua cama, o peso em suas costas aliviado apenas em alguns quilos e o peso do sono em suas pálpebras te levando contra a sua vontade para mais uma rodada de pesadelos.

Seus pesadelos mais recentes costumam envolver um enorme par de asas negras e muita, muita dor. Você sente seu irmão morrer em todos eles, e a dor da perda já é familiar – é como se não fosse a primeira vez que você o sente esvair da existência.

No entanto, desta vez você está pronto para acompanhá-lo.

Aos oito anos, você acorda de uma versão particularmente nítida desse pesadelo e

de repente

você lembra de tudo

(E você sente mais raiva ainda de Saga, porque mesmo que Saga não durma, mesmo que Saga esteja indo mal na escola, mesmo que Saga esteja fazendo visitas semanais a uma “moça” que “irá ajudá-lo”, segundo sua mãe, Saga não lembra de nada. Você fala de seus sonhos, fala do mar, do menino-pássaro, das asas negras para Saga e ele apenas te olha com aqueles olhos grandes e tristes e cansados e dá de ombros porque ele realmente não entende o que você quer contar para ele e _isso te mata um pouco por dentro--_ )

você lembra de cada instante daquela existência miserável, e você se sente sujo

indigno

de Saga

(e você sabe que é besteira sentir-se assim quando o próprio Saga não fora um santo na existência anterior)

e de repente você é um garoto de oito anos com vinte e oito anos de informação e lembranças na cabeça e você só quer _ter alguém para conversar sobre isso—_

mas você não é doente que nem Saga e nem precisa de ajuda de ninguém; você vai bem na escola, tirando uma briga ou outra, não dá trabalho algum para sua mãe ou para sua avó, e até ajuda fazendo companhia para Saga em seus dias ruins.

Você é perfeitamente normal

mas você lembra nitidamente de uma vida muito menos normal do que a que você leva agora (e se lembra nitidamente de ter sido uma pessoa muito menos _normal_ do que você é agora).

Em uma fria manhã de dezembro, você decide que vai contar tudo para Saga. Não é justo, nem com ele nem com você, que só você carregue esse peso.

Você desce as escadas da pequena casa no subúrbio de Atenas que sua mãe conseguiu alugar a duras penas (ela não diz nada, mas você sabe que as coisas estão feias desde que você se conhece por gente) e senta-se à mesa do café, sua torrada e a caneca de leite quente te esperando no seu lugar (porque as coisas podem estar sempre feias, mas sua mãe nunca deixaria faltar um farelo de comida na casa) e você força um sorriso quando ela te beija a testa e pergunta pelo seu irmão.

Seu irmão que você deixou dormindo mais um pouco, porque Saga sempre dorme tão mal e está sempre tão cansado, e que mal há em se dormir em um sábado?, você responde, e acrescenta em sua cabeça que além disso, ele precisaria estar bem descansado para a longa conversa que vocês teriam mais tarde, e sua mãe te olha como se você estivesse vinte anos mais velho—

e talvez você esteja mesmo vinte anos mais velho.

Você estranha que ela ainda esteja em casa, o cabelo em desalinho e o robe amarrado sobre o pijama. Ela não costuma ter folgas aos sábados; você sabe disso porque a essa hora já é sua avó quem está em casa cuidando de vocês. Olhando para ela com mais atenção, você nota seu olhar, tão cansado quanto o de Saga, perdido entre papéis, o cenho franzido, e você quer sorrir com as semelhanças entre ela e seu irmão, sempre tão preocupado com tudo, mas você não encontra humor para sorrisos.

De repente, ela nota que você a está encarando e te sorri – os sorrisos de sua mãe nunca são simulados como os seus e os de seu irmão, não quando ela sorri para vocês –, guardando os papéis dentro de uma pasta, e ela se levanta e passa uma mão pelos cabelos, colocando rapidamente a pasta de volta na estante da televisão.

“Vamos dar um passeio hoje,” ela diz, voltando a sentar-se à sua frente, “depois que Saga acordar. O que você acha?”

Responder _eu acho uma péssima ideia porque eu tinha planos de arruinar meu dia_ não é uma opção, não quando ela já te olhou diferente hoje, não quando o que sai da sua boca é vinte anos mais velho do que sua cabeça deveria ser. Você apenas dá de ombros, não querendo se comprometer, porque você sabe que “depois que Saga acordar” implica em muitas coisas

“depois que Saga acordar”

“se Saga estiver bem”

“se Saga não estiver tendo um dia ruim”

“se Saga estiver com vontade”

e você não é uma criança ciumenta, longe disso; Saga sempre foi prioridade em sua vida

(em suas duas vidas)

e você sabe que Saga precisa mais de atenção do que você

(e você se pergunta que vocês estão, de alguma maneira, pagando pelos seus erros de outras vidas; se a doença de Saga é um castigo, tanto para você quanto para ele, ou uma consequência)

então você aprendeu a aceitar que nem sempre você vai fazer o que quer porque Saga pode estar tendo um dia ruim, e isso acaba destruindo o seu dia também, apesar de não ser você quem fica no quarto encarando as paredes.

Mas Saga está descendo as escadas e você não tem tempo nem disposição para pensar em mais nada, seus olhos procurando os dele, que encaram o chão, as olheiras sempre presentes. Você prende o ar involuntariamente, apenas esperando os olhos dele encontrarem os seus e você enfim descobrir se está tudo bem.

Saga olha para você e abre um sorriso.

Você lembra de respirar novamente, pensando, desgostoso, em como até o ar que você respira é ditado pelos humores de Saga, e o assiste dar um beijo na mãe para depois sentar-se do seu lado e dar um beijo em você—

—e você esquece de respirar de novo, levando a mão à bochecha, esfregando o local que ele beijou. Você não está aborrecido de verdade, mas você precisa fazer seu papel e, no momento, seu papel é fazer Saga rir de como você é besta.

“Acho que ele está tendo um bom dia, mãe”, você diz, mais seco do que queria, para sua mãe, e ela sorri, desatenta, sem dar bola para seu tom, porque há coisas mais importantes do que implicar com você quando Saga ainda sorria.

O sorriso de Saga te faz questionar, por um momento, se seus sonhos vívidos demais não eram só fruto de sua imaginação fértil demais (ou de jogar videogame demais. Para sua avó, a culpa era sempre dos videogames).

Talvez você devesse mesmo deixar essa conversa para mais tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: foals - spanish sahara


	3. and you only sleep when you’ve lost cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saga gosta de sua nova vizinha, mas não gosta dos sentimentos que ela lhe evoca.

_I'm the fury in your head_   
_I'm the fury in your bed_   
_I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

 

Aos dez anos, você conhece os novos vizinhos. São estrangeiros, sua mãe explica, olhando pela janela para o casarão do outro lado da rua, tantos anos vazio, os jardins da frente abandonados, e agora voltando aos poucos a parecer habitável. É o tipo de lugar que você nunca cogitou entrar na vida, totalmente fora da realidade financeira de sua família e conhecidos; o subúrbio é um lugar estranho para você, cheio de contrastes, e você quase acha engraçado sua mãe equilibrar-se entre dois empregos para manter o aluguel de uma simples casa de dois quartos enquanto o velhinho oriental que você viu supervisionar toda a mudança provavelmente comprou aquela casa com o troco do pão ( _brioche_ , você lembra de Kanon incrementar sua piadinha).

O senhor fala um grego impecável; você descobre, depois de uma breve conversa introdutória entre ele e sua mãe que ele é _japonês_ , mas que sua neta tem a mãe grega (e _morta_ , como você gostaria que seu pai estivesse) e que ele se mudou, na verdade, a trabalho – algo sobre ser dono de uma fundação e investimentos e educação que você não se preocupou em gravar na sua jovem cabecinha –, e que ele era um senhor muito ocupado, apesar da idade avançada.

Sua mãe também é muito ocupada, você pensa enquanto a observa terminar de se arrumar para o primeiro turno do dia – garçonete em um agradável restaurante para onde ela leva você e Kanon nos seus raros sábados de folga do segundo emprego e deixa vocês repetirem a sobremesa –, e você e Kanon passam bastante tempo sozinhos, ultimamente. Com a saúde de sua avó se deteriorando, não há com quem deixar vocês.

O senhorzinho japonês – _senhor Kido_ , sua mãe corrige Kanon quando ele o chama assim em voz alta – chega a perguntar a ela se vocês ficam sozinhos à noite, e franze o cenho em preocupação quando ela assente, parecendo igualmente preocupada, porém conformada. Alguns dias depois, ele os convida para que passem os fins de tarde no casarão, o que sua mãe recusa, inicialmente, porque não quer dar trabalho para um estranho que já tem uma criança pequena em casa para cuidar; ele diz que não é trabalho algum, e que a pequena _Saori_ (o nome ecoa pela sua cabeça na primeira vez que você o ouve, mas não evoca nada mais; Kanon estremece da cabeça aos pés, mas te diz que são só calafrios por estar descalço no chão gelado) apreciaria a companhia.

Há mais motivos para sua mãe recusar, e você sabe que muitos deles envolvem você e seus humores, seus remédios, sua rotina estranha que você acabou impondo em todos na casa por causa de sua estranha cabecinha, que pensa tantas coisas estranhas e por vezes te tira até as forças de sair da cama pela manhã (e por vezes te deixa empolgado demais para se conter, descuidado, desastrado, exausto demais ao fim do dia para sequer conseguir comer direito o jantar que Kanon religiosamente requenta para vocês), e você sente certa culpa, porque sabe que ela ficaria mais tranquila se vocês estivessem bem-acompanhados, ainda mais em um lugar tão seguro como o casarão do senhor Kido aparentava ser.

Você chora quando vê a pequena Saori pela primeira vez, e culpa o seu _mau dia_ por isso. A expressão de Kanon endurece quando ele vê a pequena, mas você atribui isso ao você ter chorado sem motivo aparente; Kanon não gosta quando você chora. Saori, do alto de seus dois anos de idade, oferece abraços a vocês e te surpreende ao não se assustar quando você desaba em prantos ao sentir os bracinhos dela ao redor de seu pescoço. O senhor Kido, que assistia à cena, não diz nada, mas sua mãe, horrorizada, te pergunta o que aconteceu e te olha com aquele misto de pena e preocupação que você odeia.

Você não sabe explicar. Você nem tenta explicar.

(Kanon parece saber, pelo jeito que ele te olha

você tem medo de perguntar, assim como você tem medo de quando ele te conta dos sonhos que tem, as imagens te assombrando acordado, desaparecendo por completo quando você dorme;

e você tem a impressão de que você _também_ sonha, quando acorda com seu irmão te sacudindo, mas as imagens escapam pelos seus dedos como areia quanto mais você tenta se agarrar a elas)

Saori limpa suas lágrimas com movimentos desajeitados e infantis e te olha com a compostura de um adulto que sabe demais, te fazendo lembrar de longas sessões de terapia e _vamos ajustar a medicação_ sendo repetido mais vezes do que você gostaria.

Você não sabe o que pensar daquela criança, mas a trata com a mesma ternura que trata Kanon e seus colegas de escola. Kanon a olha com receio, mas você sabe que ele nunca foi bom em lidar com crianças mais novas, que ele nunca soube ser exatamente _gentil_ com o irmão mais novo de Aiolos, colega de aula de vocês, mesmo ele sendo apenas três anos mais novo. Ele não se atreve a abraçá-la, e ela não insiste, mas o olha com a mesma expressão de _compreensão_ que você lembra de ter visto na terapeuta que te explicou o que você tinha pela primeira vez.

É ruim, e é bom, como tudo na sua vida parece ser, mas nunca simultaneamente como acontecia com aquela menina.

(ela te olha como se te reconhecesse de outros lugares, outras vidas, como se fosse _ela_ sua irmã e não só Kanon, como se soubesse de segredos que você nunca nem imaginou;

ela te olha como Kanon te olha quando acorda de seus pesadelos antes de sua expressão transfigurar-se em angústia e terror)

Vocês cuidam dela; há empregados no casarão, inclusive um mordomo careca que você e Kanon acham muito engraçado e que não parece gostar muito de vocês, mas Saori não tem uma babá; são anos passando o tempo na casa dos Kido, fazendo a lição de casa ou brincando com a pequena até sua mãe chegar para buscar você e Kanon. Você a conhece bem, e ela ainda te faz chorar, às vezes, quando te olha como quem te conhece melhor até mesmo do que Kanon, ou quando cai e machuca os joelhos e o vermelho do sangue que os mancha te evoca algo que tranca na sua garganta e te impede de respirar. Você sempre volta para casa, nesses dias, e deixa tudo para que Kanon resolva.

Seu amigo Aiolos conhece Saori, um dia, quando vai até a casa de vocês depois da aula por insistência de Kanon (o que te deixa um pouco confuso, no começo, porque Kanon e Aiolos são, no máximo, _cordiais_ um com o outro), e vocês a visitam, porque já faz parte da sua rotina há mais de dois anos; Saori, já com quatro anos de idade, sabe diferenciar entre você e Kanon com naturalidade, sabe do que um gosta e do que outro não gosta, e sabe quando te deixar sozinho sem precisar ser afastada nos _dias ruins_. Com Aiolos, assim como com Kanon, há algo de diferente do que há com você, que te desconcerta como os sonhos dos quais você acorda sem conseguir se agarrar à sua lembrança. São dois estranhos que se encontram como velhos amigos; Aiolos a abraça como se ela fosse Aiolia e já estivesse acostumada à sua presença, e ela o aceita como se ele fosse seu avô a pegando no colo para lhe fazer um carinho.

(você não percebe, mas quando ele a levanta do chão e rodopia com ela, você começa a chorar)

Kanon assiste à cena com uma expressão contorcida, um misto de _dor_ e desconforto que você não compreende. É difícil para você olhar para o _reconhecimento_ nos olhos dos três quando te falta algo essencial para entender o que eles veem que você não vê.

Você quer culpar os remédios, mas sabe que não pode ser só isso; você pensa nos pesadelos de Kanon, nele te perguntando _mas você não lembra de nada?_ , e você só gostaria de saber o que há para ser lembrado, mas algo te diz que não é Kanon quem vai te contar.

O olhar de Aiolos cruza com o seu, e você pouco enxerga além das lágrimas, mas você pensa saber reconhecer a _pena_ que você vê em sua expressão.

Você não quer sentir raiva; raiva é para os dias _estranhos_ , aqueles em que você não está triste e nem quer ficar parado, mas precisa de algo para quebrar e acaba descontando em si mesmo

(Kanon te segura a mão e te leva para a biblioteca do senhor Kido, onde ele te senta em uma poltrona e te segura pelos ombros enquanto você hiperventila, fechando e abrindo os punhos sem saber como reagir

demora, mas você se acalma o bastante para voltar para o quarto de Saori e apenas engolir em seco o desconforto de vê-la brincando com Aiolos como se fosse _ele_ quem cuidou dela até hoje—

 _não vá por esse caminho, irmão,_ Kanon sussurra, te abrindo os punhos devagar, _de novo, não_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: foals - spanish sahara (usada repetidamente porque eita música boa pra fic triste)


	4. and maybe I, I can never fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiolos tem medo de altura e de guardar segredos que não lhe pertencem.

_Now we're finally standing up to the sky_  
_Look at me, boy, what is fate to say_  
_How things are gonna turn out now?_

Você sonhou com eles pela primeira vez no dia do nascimento de Aiolia.

As imagens são confusas de início, mas logo se tornam nítidas: templos e pilares degradados pelo tempo, lâminas afiadas que atravessam o chão de pedra com uma facilidade sobrenatural, o garoto de cabelos negros que as domina e o outro que você sente – que você _sabe_ – que é seu irmão. O menino te corta a alma, mas não a carne, abre fendas na terra com precisão e força invejáveis, e só hesita quando o bebê que ele derruba de seus braços, a criança que você tentava tão desesperadamente salvar do toque da morte do menino, ri e engatinha em direção a ele.

O menino era uma criança, afinal, acima de tudo, e ainda – _ainda_ – não dominava a arte de matar por necessidade.

Você também era uma criança, uma das que cresceram cedo demais e assumiram responsabilidades demais e que viram outros sucumbirem ao peso, distorcerem-se por ambições inalcançáveis e sede de poder, incompatíveis com o que vocês foram escolhidos para fazer naquela vida.

Você também era uma criança, e não pôde impedir que seu irmão te visse morrer, que ele conhecesse cedo demais aquilo que estava destinado a lutar contra pelo resto daquela vida.

Era para ter acabado por ali para você; você protegeu a menina e cumpriu seu papel quando a deixou nos braços daquele homem em quem você confiou porque ela te permitiu confiar.

Era para ter acabado ali, mas você cumpriu seu papel uma última vez, junto aos outros onze, e era para ter acabado de vez no momento em que vocês cometeram aquele último sacrifício; você não esperava ter sua breve vida prolongada novamente em um último gesto desesperado que te fez reencontrar uma última vez aqueles que foram seus algozes e que agora carregavam o peso da própria culpa nas costas, incapazes de enfrentá-la sem o seu perdão.

E você os perdoou; já havia perdoado no momento da sua morte, indisposto a levar consigo essa dívida.

Você sabe que eles ainda a carregam nas costas; seus sonhos te dizem o bastante.

É Kanon quem te reconhece primeiro (é Kanon o único a te reconhecer, por muito tempo), quando as aulas começam e vocês são os únicos meninos de sete anos com olhares cansados de quem já viu demais. Ele te olha com desconfiança, depois com receio, e, por fim, resignação. Você quer dizer a ele _eu sei que você sabe_ , mas você não se atreve a fazê-lo na frente de Saga, que te olha e cai no choro sem entender por quê, que se recusa a deixar que você pouse a mão em seu ombro em um gesto de conforto. Kanon o afasta, diz que _ele é assim, mesmo_ , senta com ele até que se acalme e a professora continue a aula. Você não consegue evitar não entreouvir a conversa deles, as perguntas de Kanon e as negativas de Saga, a confirmação que você precisava de que apenas um deles compartilhava dos sonhos que te assombravam desde que você cresceu o bastante para lembrar deles.

Kanon te encurrala, mais tarde, em um corredor menos frequentado da escola, te cerca e tenta te intimidar do alto dos seus dez anos. “Saga não lembra”, ele diz, “e se você por acaso lembra de alguma coisa, recomendo que nunca mencione a ele.”

Você entende, por um lado, o ponto dele: Aiolia não lembra, e é uma criança muito mais sorridente do que jamais fora em outros tempos, muito mais bem-aceita por seus iguais do que fora quando tinha um _traidor_ como irmão, e não apenas um _Aiolos_. Mesmo com a pouca idade, você sabe que ele iria entender se começasse a ter os mesmos sonhos que você, que ele passaria a ver as coisas de outro modo, menos positivo, mais impulsivo e cheio de mágoa, talvez até mesmo com _você_. Era melhor assim.

“Não direi nada”, você responde, a maturidade de quem viveu muito mais do que aparenta palpável em sua voz. “Com o que você sonha?”

Kanon não responde de imediato, mas é com o olhar endurecido que ele recebe sua pergunta. Nem você nem ele possuem mais as habilidades que seus sonhos mostram; vocês não sabem ler a atmosfera ou sentir a energia que emana um do outro, tampouco são capazes de causar o estrago que causariam com essa mesma idade em outras eras. Não há o que temer; se vocês brigarem, o máximo que conseguirão será puxar os cabelos um do outro e talvez um dente de leite quebrado ou dois.

Para sua surpresa, ele acaba respondendo, a voz pequena e cansada de quem dorme pouco por escolha própria, bem como você faz nas noites mais difíceis, quando você tenta fechar os olhos e imediatamente sente a pressão de estar caindo no abismo sem fundo no qual o garotinho de cabelos negros te arremessou.

(quando seus pais levaram você e Aiolia para um parque de diversões, você não imaginava que fosse entrar em pânico ao olhar para baixo do topo da roda gigante; você não imaginava sentir tanta vertigem dentro elevadores de paredes de vidro ou olhando para cima e deparando-se com arranha-céus infindáveis contra as nuvens do céu

as asas que te deram em outra vida não te impediram de ter medo de altura agora)

“Eu sonho com o mar”, ele responde, e parece ser o bastante para que a conversa se encerre e você o assista desaparecer pelo corredor, pequeno, frágil, tão irremediavelmente _mortal_ como você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: woodkid: the great escape


	5. you're not as brave as you were at the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiolia tem amigos estranhos.

_In the glorious days, till we lost our ways,_  
_Hey, do you recall when the war was just a game?_  
_Now the wind ventures to other plains,_  
_Hey, when will I see you again if I go?_

É Milo quem se aproxima de você primeiro, te puxando pela mão e levando até a caixa de areia do parquinho, não com a determinação infantil de quem quer fazer amizade, mas com a solenidade de quem está prestes a contar um segredo que pode mudar vidas.

(e ele tenta te contar, várias vezes, mas você só sabe achar graça do mundo de faz-de-conta que ele constrói em sua volta, onde seu irmão, mais velho e mais forte, é uma espécie de mártir e salvador, e você e ele são os meninos perdidos que buscaram por salvação na ausência de alguém que pudesse guiá-los pela missão complicada que vocês teriam pela frente)

 _Milo é uma criança muito criativa_ , você escuta a professora dizer à mãe dele na reunião de pais e mestres da pré-escola; _Aiolia é um bom menino, mas precisa controlar seu temperamento, principalmente quando está junto de Milo_ , ela diz aos seus pais, evocando uma risada desconfortável de Aiolos, que os acompanha na reunião para te manter distraído.

Você gosta de Milo; não tanto quanto gosta do seu irmão, mas o menino é um bom amigo quando não está te contando suas fantasias medievais com armaduras douradas, deuses e ruínas; ele se leva a sério, e às vezes algumas das coisas que ele te diz evocam algo em você (quando ele fala de como seu irmão _morreu_ você o manda calar a boca, mas ele nunca se cala, então você o silencia com seus punhos e aí vocês dois acabam indo parar no cantinho do castigo pelo resto do recreio), mas você não sabe dizer bem o que é, então prefere continuar a chamá-lo de louco.

(um dia ele fala sobre deuses nórdicos e rituais para ressurreição e Aiolos o manda calar a boca com mais agressividade do que você jamais o viu usar;

os dois desaparecem nos confins do quarto do seu irmão e, quando voltam, Milo te pede desculpas, choroso

é a última vez que ele fala de armaduras douradas e constelações para você)

As coisas mudam, mas não muito; aos oito anos, as fantasias infantis de Milo há muito esquecidas, a entrada de um novo aluno (estrangeiro e ainda por cima _francês_ , você ouve Milo reclamar quando os rumores sobre o novo aluno começam) traz à tona o Milo da pré-escola e todas as suas fantasias.

“A gente conhece ele”, o menino insiste com você, mas nada naquele menino ruivo de nariz fino te evoca lembranças. “Pensa bem, ‘Olia, poxa vida, você não pode ficar assim pra sempre!”

Você meneia a cabeça e pede desculpas sem saber direito pelo que; a primeira coisa que Milo faz quando vê o menino no pátio é fechar a mão em punho e acertá-lo diretamente no nariz—

(e _isso_ te faz lembrar vagamente de campos abertos de chão de areia e de correria e gritos infantis, de brincadeiras de luta que eram sérias demais para serem brincadeira, de cair, levantar, tentar de novo)

—e o menino revidar com a mesma fúria na força usada, a expressão em seu rosto impassível. Sem saber o que fazer, te restou assistir à briga até que seu irmão, uma das Crianças Grandes, e seus amigos que eram gêmeos, aparecerem e separarem as crianças, os rostos vermelhos, sujos e molhados de lágrimas.

Aiolos segura Milo pelos braços, quase caindo no chão quando ele tenta se desvencilhar para avançar no menino ruivo de novo; Kanon segura o novato, imóvel em seus braços como se nunca quisesse ter começado aquela briga, e Saga, no meio, abre espaço entre os dois, seu rosto ainda infantil fechado numa expressão de reprovação.

(os quatro se olham entre si quando Saga olha para você e pergunta o que aconteceu, e você quer responder a Saga que não sabe, mas Aiolos olha para o menino francês como olhava para Milo quando começava com seus delírios, e, ao ver que você parou de prestar atenção, Saga olha para eles, também

há um abismo de distância entre o que você e Saga entendem e o que aqueles quatro estão comunicando silenciosamente; quando soltam os mais novos, ninguém se mexe, a tensão no ar tão palpável que poderia ser cortada com uma faca – e você lembra de Aiolos e sua aversão a lâminas sem entender muito bem por que –, até que o ruivo se afasta e entra na escola sem dizer palavra)

Você não entende, Saga não entende, nem _Milo_ entende, apesar de tudo; ao passar dos dias, o menino – que você descobre se chamar Camus – passa a gravitar em torno de você e por vezes de Milo, nunca se aproximando dele, mas falando com você, muitas vezes te olhando como se te sondasse, o cenho eternamente franzido no esforço de _te ler_

e descobrir que você não esconde segredo algum

(Milo também não os esconde, mas Aiolos te diz para não acreditar nas bobagens que ele diz; quando Kanon reforça o aviso, desajeitado como ele sempre foi ao falar com você, você começa a desconfiar que talvez Milo não seja _tão_ doido assim)

É numa tarde tempestuosa que Camus senta ao seu lado enquanto você olha pela janela da sala de aula; está escuro lá fora exceto pelos ocasionais lampejos de luz lançados do céu, acompanhados dos retumbantes estrondos que fazem Milo sobressaltar-se em seu sono, a cabeça apoiada nos braços sobre a classe.

“No que você pensa”, Camus começa, sem tirar os olhos do céu, “quando o céu fica assim?”

Você franze a testa, porque é uma pergunta estranha de se fazer, mas, assim como Milo (assim como Kanon, assim como _Aiolos_ ), Camus também é uma criança estranha (não é difícil de se perguntar, ao ver as pessoas que te cercam, se o estranho na verdade não é _você_ ); a sua primeira impressão dele devia ser a de alguém mais explosivo pela briga em que se envolveu com Milo logo de cara, mas é difícil continuar a pensar nele como impulsivo ou cabeça-quente quando você nunca sequer viu sua expressão mudar, os lábios sempre prensados em uma linha fina, o cenho franzido de quem pensa demais, os olhos estreitos e inexpressivos.

Tempestades de raios sempre te fascinaram, para dizer a verdade, mas você nunca fez muito caso do seu hobby de assisti-las pela janela; você gosta de luzes e explosões e de coisas brilhantes ( _é quase um gato_ , Aiolos costuma comentar, rindo), mas não _sente_ nada de diferente por elas. Camus não se move, mas o olhar dele pousa sobre você de relance, demorando-se no seu nariz franzido em leve confusão e pensamento.

Por fim, você dá de ombros – porque te falta o que dizer –, e levanta da classe, espreguiçando-se. “Que se um desses pega na gente”, você responde, fechando as cortinas da sala, “a gente tá _frito_.”

Camus faz uma careta; é a primeira vez que você vê sua expressão mudar em dias. “Não teve graça nenhuma, Aiolia.”

Você dá outro muxoxo e resolve ir acordar Milo. “Não era pra ser engraçado. É só pra você parar de me perguntar esquisitices.”

O que há de tão legal em tempestades de raios, afinal? Talvez já tenha passado da hora de você parar de se fascinar por tolices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: woodkid - stabat mater


	6. how much longing has to fall like snow for the spring days to come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sobre despedidas e reencontros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que me deixa mais triste sobre esse capítulo é que eu nunca vou poder saber o que você achou dele, Tide.
> 
> Esse presente é pra Sandra, mas também sempre foi um pouco pra você, que sempre me motivou tanto a escrever sobre Saint Seiya, que fez tantos brainstorms comigo sobre caracterização e sentimentos, que leu meus primeiros rascunhos com tanto gosto. Vindo de alguém que eu tive por doze anos - dez quando nos conhecemos - como uma das minhas maiores fontes de inspiração artística, e que se mostrou uma pessoa incrível quando tive a oportunidade de conhecer melhor, cada comentário seu, cada elogio, cada pequena correção significou muito, pra mim. Mesmo sem saber, você sempre me ajudou muito a crescer como artista, ainda que só das palavras, e você continua a me inspirar, mesmo num momento tão... triste como esse.
> 
> Eu sinto muito, Tide. Eu tinha muito pra te mostrar, ainda, entre coisas guardadas nos meus rascunhos e ideias que você me deu e eu prometi que um dia escreveria. Espero que, de algum modo, minhas palavras ainda cheguem nesse céu estrelado por onde você agora voa, e que você saiba que tudo o que você fez por mim em vida teve um significado imensurável pra mim, e que cada vez que eu te fiz sorrir ou pelo menos se divertir um pouco com as bobagens que eu falava no Twitter também me encheu de alegria por ter sido capaz de compartilhar um pouco da minha energia com alguém tão especial como você.
> 
> Ontem mesmo eu estava pensando na letra de uma música - pensei muito em você essa semana, também, e agradeço o aviso mas me arrependo profundamente de não ter "voltado" pra você antes -, e ela total não faz o seu tipo, mas essa parte:
> 
>  
> 
> _I should just repeat "I'm sorry" and "Thank you"._  
>  _The ratio is pretty evenly 50-50,_  
>  _But if for example, I've said each 999,999 times and I'm facing my last moment,_  
>  _"Thank you" will win for sure,_  
>  _It'll definitely reach that one millionth time._  
>  _Because, because, because because because,_  
>  _Because the last words I'll say in this world will be "thank you" to you._
> 
>    
> Mais do que sentir muito pelo que não pude te dar nessa vida, eu sou muito, muito grata a você por tudo o que _você_ me deu enquanto estava por aqui. Pode não parecer muito pra você, ainda mais nesses últimos tempos, mas a admiração que eu tinha por você sempre deu um significado e uma força a mais pra todas as nossas conversas.
> 
> As últimas palavras que vou te dizer nesse mundo serão _muito obrigada_.

  _I want to ask you now_  
_What kind of existence am I living_  
 _I’m not content with this hole in my chest_  
 _I want to become the blood that we share_

Você sempre foi ruim com despedidas.

É algo que você trouxe consigo de outros tempos, de outras vidas; sua memória não voltou para você no despertar de um sonho ou na evocação de uma imagem familiar. Você nasceu e cresceu ciente de quem você é, de quem você foi, e você tem uma vaga ideia de quem você será depois de retornar ao pó.

Diria Shion que é parte de sua herança lemuriana, esse vínculo eterno à deusa e aos seus destinos anteriores, essa capacidade de ver até o que você gostaria de nunca ter visto. Como um arquivista divino, você cataloga lembranças e classifica memórias nas quais você foi, na maioria das vezes, participante passivo, no início por decepção, e, ao fim, tão empenhado em preparar quem viria depois que você acabou por se anular novamente.

Você prepara, mas você não diz adeus.

Em outra era, foi motivado pela solidão que você passou a sentir no lugar que você devia chamar de lar o que te fez partir, sem dizer adeus nem à sombra daquele que se dizia seu mestre e nem às outras crianças, agora à mercê dos ventos da mudança que sopravam com força naquele lugar sagrado – e terrivelmente maculado.

Em outra era, você viu amigos, aliados e inimigos partirem diante de seus olhos – você _sentiu_ amigos e aliados partirem, e de certa forma isso doeu mais do que se você os tivesse visto –, sem tempo para um simples adeus, muito menos para preparar a você e aos outros. _Ossos do ofício_ , você bem sabia; ninguém ali estava isento da possibilidade de uma morte precoce e injusta, muito menos você.

Em outra era, você deixou seu sucessor à sua espera e partiu para sua derradeira tarefa – naquela vida – como guardião da deusa na Terra – _naquela_ Terra; a vaga noção de que aquela não seria a última vez que você o veria, que você veria a todos os outros, até mesmo a deusa, já te assombrava, ainda que com menor intensidade do que ela te assombra agora.

(Kiki não partilhava dessa noção, e tomou seu silêncio por abandono, e depois por falta de consideração. Você aprendeu a aceitar o fato de que talvez nunca mais pudesse reencontrá-lo para pedir por seu perdão.)

Na era atual, a possibilidade de que talvez não te encontrassem onde você foi parar te trazia muito mais alívio do que tormento.

A ideia de estar sozinho – em todos os sentidos da palavra, dessa vez – significava não ter de passar pela dor daquela perda que você, ainda nessa vida, não sabe ao certo se superou. Não é questão de apego – você sempre achou simples abrir mão, fosse do que fosse –, mas sim de um senso de preservação e a intuição de que, não importassem o quão boas fossem as intenções da deusa, a possibilidade de que pessoas como vocês – almas moldadas para a guerra, apesar de revestidas do _ágape_ divino que as permeou com imortalidade, ainda que defeituosa e mais reflexiva da natureza humana do que a dos próprios deuses – sejam capazes de viver vidas tranquilas e sem conflitos, mesmo que _merecidas_ , era muito baixa.

Haveria conflito, fosse pelo que fosse. Você sentiria o abandono na pele novamente, mesmo que não da parte das mesmas pessoas de outras eras, e você também acabaria por abandoná-las, cansado, inquieto, seu sangue clamando por algo que a deusa não lhes concederia, não nessa vida.

Você não quis ser encontrado, perfeitamente contente com seu isolamento nas montanhas.

(em retrospecto, estava claro desde o início que te encontrariam, não importasse o nível de influência da deusa em sua tenra idade, ainda tropeçando nas próprias pernas e palavras; o fato de você saber disso desde que passou a reter memórias e raciocinar nunca te impediu de desejar pelo contrário)

Não é bem por acaso do destino como é por divina providência que você esbarra em Shaka no meio do caminho, ainda segurando a mão de Shion, que, em sua própria missão, fora incumbido de te levar de volta para _casa_.

(o Santuário como você o conhece já não existe mais; ainda assim, um retorno ao local de origem daquela a quem você deve sua lealdade – e suas várias vidas – parece necessário para que se complete o ciclo. Você abomina a ideia, mas seu papel é o de aceitar ordens, e isso não mudaria com a nova _liberdade_ dada a vocês)

Shaka não segue vocês; há mais para ser feito onde ele está, e só você parece conseguir vê-lo. É uma história silenciosa, a de vocês, mesmo através das eras, feita de noites estreladas em claro compartilhadas e de longas discussões a dois onde raramente se chegava a um ponto em comum, mas muito se aprendia com a experiência e o conhecimento um do outro.

Escapar do destino, mesmo fazendo parte do que quer que a deusa tenha feito para garantir vidas perfeitamente ordinárias para vocês, não fora um privilégio para todos. Ainda que a sua vida fosse _perfeitamente ordinária_ para um garotinho criado entre as montanhas tibetanas, você cresceu consciente de que havia algo inerentemente errado com a sua inércia, a dor do último sacrifício feito por você e tantos outros na vida anterior sempre ressoando através dos seus ossos. Ainda que Shaka fosse só outro garotinho ordinário aos olhos das pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho naquelas ruas estreitas e tão cheias de vida, você sabia que Shaka, de todos vocês, rejeitaria viver na simplicidade a vocês garantida. Era sua forma de resistência e de manter-se fiel à outra missão da qual nunca seria – ou escolheria ser – privado.

Afinal, diferente de todos vocês, a Shaka foi dada a _escolha_ de voltar.

(Mesmo assim, nem Shaka escaparia da vontade de Athena no fim, você sabia.)

Você não se despede dele quando a hora de partir chega; Shion te puxa gentilmente pela mão, tirando você do transe causado pelo garotinho de olhos fechados em aparente prece pelas pessoas à sua volta. Quando olhos azuis encontram os seus – um raríssimo privilégio, você sabe –, você sente o ar deixar seus pulmões; é a primeira, mas não será a última vez que vocês se encontrarão nessa vida.

Não é um adeus, você justifica para si mesmo quando nenhuma palavra é trocada entre vocês.

Você espera estar melhor preparado para quando for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é horrível como o luto pode nos motivar a retomar certas coisas que devíamos ter retomado quando ainda não era tarde demais.
> 
> veremos o que o destino reserva pra essa fic. é difícil olhar pra ela e saber que não a completei quando tive a chance de poder mostrar pra Tide tudo o que eu tinha planejado.


End file.
